Unrequited
by ExcuseMyDust
Summary: One only dreams of her forever. Another never dares to dream at all.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not including Snow White/Mary-Margaret as a love-interest of David's in this story because I'm not a fan of Ginny or her character(s) on OUAT. Hope that's something everyone is comfortable with. She might show up later as an extra, but as far as David goes, she's not in the picture. No Henry yet, but he might work his way into the story. Since I'm not dealing with much/any canon, I think it's okay. Hope you're good with it. **

**All feedback welcome be it good, bad or indifferent. Please just try to be polite. **

**Our best chance is together,**

**EMD**

XXXX

The beautiful brunette in a scarlet dress looked lost in thought as she gazed out of the floor-length windows of the Great Room toward the snow-capped mountains. The ski resort Kathryn had chosen for her engagement party was nothing short of spectacular. Vale was probably the most expensive location in the United States for such an event, but Kathryn was never one to do anything on a small scale. She spared no expense once she'd decided what she wanted, and this is what she wanted. While Regina thought it was ridiculously extravagant, Kathryn could certainly afford it, and who was she to judge? This was her best friend's engagement party and her best friend's dream.

Regina couldn't help but enjoy the view. _Breathtaking._

"Hi," Emma spoke softly as she approached Regina. It had been nearly 2 years since they'd seen one another and Emma felt a bit like she was about to introduce herself to a stranger.

"Emma," Regina said a bit breathlessly as she turned her head to reply, instantly recognizing the voice of the person addressing her. She did her best to immediately shore up her protective walls as she entered into what she knew would be a terribly uncomfortable conversation. She'd known it was likely she'd see Emma here today and had done all she could to mentally prepare herself for this inevitability. Still, seeing the beautiful blonde in person was destined to be an emotional challenge, and no amount of internal pep-talks ahead of time could completely soften the blow. Regina was obligated to attend Kathryn's engagement party knowing all the while she should prepare herself to feel … unprepared.

"Hello. It's … it's very nice to see you again." Regina extended her hand stiffly toward Emma, much as a business colleague might do at a yearly conference.

"Yeah," Emma began as she cordially shook Regina's hand, and then amended her greeting, taking a more rehearsed, more formal tone. "Yes. Yes, it's nice to see you, too."

"You're looking very well, Ms. Swan. It appears the Big Apple has been good to you," Regina continued with a strained smile. She steadied herself with a deep breath and took in Emma's appearance. Emma's once casual, endearing, tomboy garb was gone. She stood in front of Regina looking the epitome of wealth and elegance. Emma wore a very expensive black Armani Collezioni dress and black Louboutin heels. Her long, blonde hair was styled so that it was piled loosely up and off of her shoulders. With some beautiful golden locks falling on her neck and more falling to delicately frame her face, she looked stunning.

Regina couldn't help but enjoy the view. _Breathtaking._

"You, too. I mean, you look wonderful." Emma said graciously as she fiddled with her bracelet in a feeble attempt to relax. Regina's eyes followed Emma's hands toward the jewelry wrapped around the blonde's delicate wrist, and she immediately noted it was an expensive accessory. A very expensive accessory, indeed.

Regina made a discrete attempt at taking in all of Emma. As she pulled her eyes away from the bobble on the blonde's wrist, the golden-red light of sunset shone through the large windows making the jewelry around Emma's neck, and the marquise shapes dangling from her ears, glow and shimmer with her every move. Regina couldn't help but notice. _All diamonds. _

"Are you excited for the party? For the wedding? It will be quite something, I imagine." Emma continued the small-talk but kept the eye-contact to a minimum. She'd once known Regina Mills quite well. Intimately. Emma was fully aware that part of Regina's clear discomfort could be attributed to them not having seen each other in two years. Emma felt that same sort of discomfort. _Strangers._ But another part of it, she knew, was Regina's inability to recognize her as she was now. _Who_ she was now. Emma wasn't sure if seeing Regina taken aback should make her feel happy, if it should make her want to gloat, or if it should make her feel … very, very sad. It had taken Emma more than a year, herself, to wrap her head around this new life. Watching Regina try to interpret it in a few moments … well, she understood how different it all was.

"Oh, I have no doubt Kathryn and David will leave us all quite impressed." Then, with an attempt at levity, Regina smiled while adding, "It's about time, don't you think? Watching the two of them pretend for years that they weren't in love was …" Regina immediately realized that her mindless attempt at small-talk had just led them into dangerous territory. While a painful amount of awkwardness hovered over them in that moment, Regina tried to redirect the conversation back to neutral ground. Quickly. "It will be lovely, I'm sure. Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too." Emma followed without hesitation, recognizing the tension between them and hoping to do her part to alleviate it. "True love, right?" Unconsciously, Emma was searching the deep, dark pools that were Regina's eyes. "Meant to be." Emma realized she wasn't making things any better.

The women stood momentarily in uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say next. Furtive glances and pained smiles were all they could muster while each of them tried to think of a way to politely extricate themselves from this agonizing conversation.

"Your dress. It's lovely. I mean, you've certainly done … and I love your necklace. Seems your new job has afforded you some …" Regina felt like she was stammering. She _was_ stammering.

"Oh. Well, thank you. It's all very … and I didn't …" The stammering was infectious and Emma wasn't immune.

"I should …" Regina attempted as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward the larger group behind them. Now the stammering was somewhat intentional. The _"I should_" she offered, well … she didn't really know what to say after that. Pointing her thumb over her shoulder was the best she could do.

"Well, enjoy the …" Emma said at that exact moment, causing them both to laugh uncomfortably about talking over one another.

As Emma was about to turn away, Regina looked over Emma's shoulder at a tall, well-dressed and stunning brunette approaching them with two glasses of wine in her hand. Emma turned to see what had captured Regina's attention and instantly realized this already uncomfortable conversation was about to taken an even more tortuous, yet inevitable, turn.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted white or red, so I brought one of each." A quick peck on the corner of Emma's mouth from the pretty brunette left no doubt that she was more than just a friend.

"Uh … I mean, yes. Yes, thank you. I'll have the red if you don't mind."

Taking the largest drink of wine possible while still maintaining decorum, Emma gave Regina an almost apologetic smile. Gesturing toward Regina with her left hand, Emma began the introductions.

"Mia, this is Regina Mills. Regina, this is my … this is my fiancé, Mia Fiore."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had missed something. A 2-carat, $20,000 something adorning the ring finger of Emma's left hand. She saw it in the exact moment she heard the word fiancé.

_Spine stiff. Chin up. _For a moment, time seemed to stop."Mia, how do you do?"

Regina felt numb, but extended her hand and nodded politely while making a conscious effort to avoid eye-contact with Emma.

"Regina, of course! You knew Emma from her time in Maine, yes?" Mia instantly took control of the conversation and made an excuse to drag Emma away. She knew _exactly_ who Regina was and that she and Emma had been involved in a serious relationship a couple of years ago. Her tactic was clearly designed to quietly acknowledge it, trivialize it by suggesting they were somehow just old acquaintances, and pull Emma away.

"I am _so_ sorry to interrupt. I was just about to drag Emma here away to meet some friends of mine from New York. Would you like to join us?"

"No, … no I'm afraid I can't. Kathryn has promised to regale me with all of the plans she has for her wedding. I was just about to go and find her."

"We'll be certain to send along an invitation, Regina. I know Emma would love for you to attend."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," Regina lied. "And congratulations," Regina struggled to say. "To you both."

Regina and Emma then made brief eye-contact. A flood of emotions were expressed in a matter of seconds. Sorrow, regret and heartbreak were primary among them and both women just wanted to escape this moment.

"Perhaps we'll see you later, then? Are you here for the weekend?" Mia inquired.

"Yes, I'm flying out Monday morning. Kathryn and David have graciously offered a guest room here in the lodge."

"That's lovely. The scenery here is spectacular! I hope you brought along a camera because it would be a shame to go home without at least _some_ fond memories of your trip." Regina sensed the vitriol in Mia's words and took note of her obvious smirk. Regina Mills was no easy target, and while she was a bit in shock at the news of Emma's engagement, and knew she had no right to be envious, she wouldn't stand for much blatant goading from this … Mia. Still, Regina's manners were impeccable and she wasn't interested in engaging in any sort of pissing contest with the fiancé of her ex-girlfriend whom she hadn't seen in 2 years. Especially not during cocktail hour at her best friend's engagement party. She kept silent and sipped her wine.

Emma knew Regina Mills quite well. As the women talked, she sought out Regina's gorgeous, dark brown eyes and could see they'd gone dangerously black. She knew Regina wouldn't be able to hold her temper much longer if Mia continued to play this little game. Regina was never one to tolerate disrespect and Emma knew in her heart Regina was only on her best behavior for her sake. It was both touching and impressive. Still, this conversation had to end. And soon.

"Emma and I are staying at Arrabelle, but we certainly wouldn't want to miss any of this," Mia gestured around the room, pointing out the grandness of the entire affair. "We're trying to carve out a bit of alone time while we're here. I'm sure you understand. _But_ we'll definitely be back for the luncheon tomorrow and the 'real party' Kathryn has scheduled for tomorrow evening." Mia nudged Emma as she mentioned alone time. It was partly flirtatious and partly possessive. Emma offered a simple smile, swirled the wine in her glass, and watched the burgundy vortex form. _Vortex indeed. She felt herself being sucked in._

"Mia, I thought you were taking me to meet your friends?" Emma gently jutted an elbow into Mia's side pretending to be excited to meet them. She knew she would find them completely boring, pretentious and fake. All of Mia's "friends" were. Maintaining her effort to end this conversation, Emma continued "Regina, it's so good to see you again. I hope we get to catch up some more before you leave." Emma's eyes were almost pleading. The look was brief and she made sure Mia didn't catch it.

"Of course," Regina responded. "And again, congratulations."

The women parted ways. Mia turned Emma with a light hand on her shoulder, directing her toward her friends who had gathered at a nearby table. As Regina took a brief moment to watch them walk away she quickly downed the last of the wine in her glass.

This was going to be a long weekend. _Her fiancé. _


End file.
